Spencer's Secret
by Anastacia Nightingale
Summary: Morgan notice's Reid's strange behavior. He becomes worried for his young friend. And what is the secret? Bad summary, i know.
1. Chapter 1

Derek Morgan had just gotten his coffee from the public counter at the Behavioral Analysis Unit for the FBI in Quantico, Virginia. He walked over to his desk with two cups in his hand. One for him and one for his friend, Dr. Spencer Reid, whose desk was just across from his.

Morgan handed Reid his cup. "Thanks Morgan."

"No problem, man." Morgan drank his coffee and was about to finish writing his report that was supposed to be on Aaron Hotchner's desk in an hour, when he noticed something on Reid's computer screen. Reid wasn't typing up his report. He was typing an e-mail. Something that was completely out of character for young Dr. Reid.

"Hey, Reid."

Reid jumped as if he'd been caught doing something illegal. Morgan just laughed at his young friend's jumpiness. "Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" Reid's expression reminded Morgan of kid who had just been caught drawing on the walls.

"All I did was call out to you. You were the one who nearly jumped out of your skin." Morgan took a sip of his coffee and smirked, he made a decision in his mind.

"What did you want?" Reid turned his chair and angled himself perfectly so Morgan couldn't see the screen.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say 'hi'," Morgan decided it would be more fun to play games with him than a direct approach.

"Hi," Reid said back. He was confused. Morgan had a look in his eye. It was one he had seen before. It was determination. Does he know? Reid decided to test out his theory. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yep," Morgan pretended to get back to work. But really he was watching Reid from the corner of his eye, who was still typing his e-mail. He turned on his computer and sent an e-mail of his own.

'Baby Girl, do me a favor. Look around in Reid's computer and see who he was e-mailing. Thanks hotstuff.'

Just as he hit send to Penelope Garcia, JJ walked up, "Hey guys, we've been waiting for you two in the conference room."

"Sorry JJ," Reid turned off his computer and grabbed his bag. Within seconds he was walking to the conference room. Morgan turned off his computer and joined the rest of the team to get their next case.

**Author's Note: Relativly short chapter srry :(. don't worry baby birds i'll feed. Next chapter will be uploaded soon. Scout's honor. Review please. Even if they're bad, idc. Reviews are good, u get good feedback. So who was Reid e-mailing? Why is he trying to hide it from Morgan, his best friend? What is the secret refered to in the title? Why am i asking you all these questions that i know the answers to? That last one was a good one. Review please. (will anyone even read this?)**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Mandy Morrison, she's fourteen; last month she was found dead in her home in Paradise, Nevada. She overdosed on different medications." JJ explained to the team. Reid suddenly became interested in his arm.

"She certainly wanted to get the job done," Emily Prentiss said, looking over the case file. "The tox screen ranges from over-the-counter to prescription drugs."

"What makes them think this isn't just a teenager who went looking through her parents medicine cabinet and committed suicide?" Morgan asked. He seemed to be the only one to be paying attention to Reid and the case.

"Two weeks ago Christine Baguilar was found," JJ pressed the button on her control "Both found dead in their homes, same drugs in each of their systems."

"Iobeprofen, Tylenol, Lunesta, Vyvance Aderall, Ritalin." Reid read off. "The first three you can find at any drug store. Iobeprofen and Tylenol are well-known pain relievers and Lunesta is becoming a popular over-the-counter sleeping drug. Now the other three medications; Ritalin, Aderall, Vyvance, these are ADD/ADHD medications. Ritalin, being the most commonly prescribed. Aderall, for patients that show signs that they may acquire acute bipolar disorder and/or schizophrenia," Reid paused for a second. "Vyvance is relatively new, usually only given to those with extreme amounts of energy." The rest of the team looked at him. While they were used to Reid rambling off, giving statistics and random facts, his vast knowledge did come in handy on more than one occasion.

"Now while, these three medications are common treatments for ADHD, they are never prescribed to the same patient at the same time, and they usually stick with one there whole lives. Mixing ADHD medications can be catastrophic on a mind and body."

"Why?" Prentiss knew it was never wise to ask Reid a very broad question, however the team might actually need what Reid knows on these medicines to profile this case.

"It's common to treat ADHD with amphetamines. All three of those have amphetamines, but different types. To overdose on these medicines would be like taking large amounts of ecstasy with different things done to each one."

"Wait, a minute." Garcia looked up from her notebook. "You're saying that they give kids amphetamines? They have a hard enough time concentrating on the task at hand."

"And anti-psychotics," Morgan watched Reid in his element. Giving off facts, but Reid's eyes said another story. There was no joy in his eyes. The joy that came from knowledge, there was distress in his hazel eyes. Almost as if tears were about to spill from them. "See with ADHD, the brain is over stimulated. By giving those with it amphetamines, it super charges the brain, completely over stimulating it. Making it easier for the brain to focus on one task. Which is why-"

"We can talk psychology later Reid," Hotch looked up from his file. Reid recoiled, simply nodding. "Let's focus on the case."

"Why were these girls chosen?" Agent David Rossi stood up to look at the pictures, "And why these drugs?"

"Maybe they're only ones he has access to?" Prentiss chimed.

"Maybe, but everything about the scene is control. Look at the girls, no ligature marks, no gag marks, there's no mess, no bruises, no sign of a struggle. There's nothing in the tox screen that says he used a drug to subdue them. I don't think they chose these drugs or these girls at random." Rossi sat down. "Reid just said these aren't drugs that are going to be found in everyone's medicine cabinet."

"We'll have more detail when we get to Paradise. Wheels up in fifteen."

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 2 of my awesome story...Why ADHD? because it is a very near and dear issue to my heart that's why. Chapter 3 is giving me a bit a trouble right now... but don't worry baby birds, ill feed you :). It'll b up soon. (I hope =)) Review plzzzzzzzz. If you do you'll get an imaginary cookie. ATTENTION: ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW WILL RECEIVE AN IMAGINARY COOKIES. THAT IS ALL (yes i enjoy being me)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in the bullpen, the rest of the team was readying their go-bags. Garcia was in her office gathering as much of her equipment as she could, she was coming with the team. The second victim was tech savvy and they needed Garcia to get in and see what she could find.

"Hey Reid, how do you know so much about ADHD?" Morgan asked. Reid didn't turn to Morgan but he could tell that Reid was uncomfortable with the subject.

"You've known him how long?" JJ asked as she walked in the give them their files.

"Morgan, even Rossi stopped being impressed with the things Reid knows and he hasn't known him as long as you have." Prentiss closed a drawer on her desk and walked with JJ to Hotch's office.

"What's with you? You're acting weird?" Reid zipped his bag.

"Nothing man," Morgan said. You're the one whose acting weird he thought. He knew that Reid knew just about everything. But when he started talking about ADHD, it was almost like he was saying a prayer. He talked of it with reverence, like he knew someone with ADHD.

Morgan watched as his friend walked away with his bags. Reid turned his and made an odd glance before completely turning from Morgan to meet up with the rest of the team.

"What is going on in that big brain of yours Spencer?" Morgan whispered to himself out loud. He hadn't called Reid, Spencer in a long time.

Morgan flashed back a few years ago. In Atlanta, Georgia, where for two days, Reid was nothing but an image on a computer screen. For two days, Reid was tortured, drugged, beaten literally to the edge of death. For two days, Morgan could do nothing but watch as his brilliant, young, terrified friend drift in and out of consciousness, wept and cried, begging for it to stop. When they found him, he was digging his own grave, weak from the malnutrition and dehydration. But what tore Reid down the most, wasn't the beatings and the abuse. It wasn't being forced to choose people to live and people to die. It wasn't watching others be killed because of the choice he made. What tore Reid down were the injections he received from the unsub. Dilaudid. The narcotic painkiller he was given. Reid soon became addicted to it. He needed it.

Morgan sat there, feeling helpless for the months that ensued. Reid didn't tell him about his problem and now Morgan feared the worst.

It all came down to trust. Did Morgan trust Reid? When it came down to it Morgan would trust Reid with his life. But Reid was an addict. They will say and do anything sometimes. Morgan just watched as the rest of the team gathered to get to the jet.

"Talk dirty to me, Sugar Cake," came a voice from behind Morgan. Behind him was none other than Penelope Garcia, carrying very large pink bags, no doubt, they were filled with complicated computer equipment.

"Morning Princess."

"What's wrong with my Statuesque God of Chocolate Thunder?" Garcia pouted.

"Nothing, just distracted."

"Does this have to do with why you want me to snoop around Reid's computer?" Morgan turned to face her. "What are you worried about?"

"I'm not sure," Morgan looked at her. "How did do that so-"

"These hands…are magic."

"I believe that," Garcia skipped away and Morgan followed her to meet the rest of the team.

"Angel Bunny, promise me that that's our little secret."

"It shall never pass these lips." She blew him a kiss and they were on their way to board the jet.

**Author's Note: I don't know why i write short chapters. Chapter 4 is currently under construction so give a day or two cause were takeing exams right now. I know right? who has exams after break. anyway i just HAD to put a Morgan/Garcia scene in there give you guys some comic relief. i hope im getting the characterizations right. **

**Anyway, do you guys know Reid's secret? You think you do, huh? Do ya? do ya? do ya? You wanna piece of me? (Sorry was watching finding nemo) Well, do you? Well, you might think you know, but you have NO idea. (watched shark tale yesturday) anyway, id like to see what you guys think the secret is. shh.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane Austen wrote,

"Children of the same family,

the same blood,

with the same first associations and habits,

have some means of enjoyment in their power,

which no subsequent connections can supply."

* * *

"There isn't much to the victimology," Morgan said as he looked over one of the files on the plane.

"Well, it'd be easier if we had more to go on." JJ commented. "Nevada police didn't give us much to work with."

Rossi flipped through his own file. "This unsub is very organized. No trace evidence at all. No fingerprints, hair follicles, not even clothing fibers. Nothing."

"O.k. so we know the unsub watches television. Knows that it's difficult pin a case on someone without physical evidence." Morgan added.

"Victimology will be heavy in this case. Garcia, when we land, filter everything you can find on these girls," Hotch requested politely.

"Yes, sir." Garcia saluted as she scribbled everything in her notes with her fluffy purple pen.

"So far the only common factor between these two victims is location and sex," Morgan summarized at the Paradise Nevada Police Station. "It's too easy to get access to drugs, even if the are prescription."

Prentiss looked at him, teasingly. Making a soundless comment at Morgan's statement.

"I mean, illicit drugs that are illegal to even talk about, skate by and aren't that hard to your hands on. A prescription drug can't be that hard for anyone with the right amount of money and a dirty person who has access to them." Morgan explained.

"True."

"Dave," Hotch called out to Rossi, who had a glass-like stare and looked as if he was somewhere else. When he didn't acknowledge that he had heard Hotch, Prentiss took it upon her self to get his attention. She balled up a piece of scrap paper and hit the FBI legend and hit him off center on his forehead.

The paper landed in Rossi's lap. He picked it up and examined it, as if he had never seen a paper ball before.

"Dave," Hotch called out again. Rossi looked up this time. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was looking at the crime photos," Rossi got up to join the rest of the team from his corner. "Look at how they're positioned."

Prentiss was the closest one to Rossi, "Crossing of the arms," She held the photo of Mandy Morrison up, so the rest of the team could see.

"Classic sign of remorse." Morgan commented.

"But It's not just the positioning of the girls that I've been thinking about," Rossi sat across from Prentiss. "It's the choice of drugs. Not the over-the-counter ones, the prescription ones, what are they for? ADHD? That's what all three of them are for. Right? Those pills mean something to this unsub."

"Maybe he or someone he knows has ADHD and that's how he's getting the pills," Hotch commented.

"I'm not so sure it is a 'he'," Reid mused, taking the picture from Prentiss's hand.

"You think this is a woman?" JJ asked.

"Female serial killers are rare, though not as rare as people might think. The reason for my guess is because of how quiet the murders were. No signs of a struggle, no restraints, no sign of forced entry, no blood, no violence, they took the drugs willingly. The victims' would have to trust the unsub. Or at least know her." Reid explained.

"Reid's got a point. When men kill, their crimes are violent, driven by the sexual gratification, testosterone and more often than not a psychotic break." Morgan conveyed.

"Female serial killers tend to use low profile methods to kill their victims, such as poison. Sexual and sadistic motives are exceedingly unlikely in a female serial killer."

Garcia walked up to the team with a handful of papers in her hands. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have all the information I could find on short notice.

"Mandy Morrison was 14, a freshman who attended Las Vegas High School, three miles north. She comes from good family, here in Paradise, upper-middle class, not rich but lived in excess.

"Christine Baguilar was 19, she was a sophomore at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas, which is here in Paradise, a total misnomer. I just love saying Paradise." She saw Hotch's glare and continued on with her information. "She was from a working class family, both her parent's are immigrants, they reside in Chicago, she was Mexican and Italian. Mandy was French-Canadian."

"So Christine was born in Chicago, Mandy was born in Montreal, Canada?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, my dove." Garcia looked at Morgan.

"Immigration may be an issue in this case. Garcia, did they meet anywhere?" Hotch asked.

"I haven't found anything yet, but I'll keep digging."

"Go through both victim's computers. See what you find."

"I'm on it sir." She left to retrieve the victims' laptops and flashdrives from storage, which had been collected by police, specifically for Garcia to comb through them.

"Rossi, you and I will talk to the families and see what we can find, JJ, control the media. Reid, you know this area, stay here and work on a geographical profile. Prentiss go to the university see how much information you can get on Baguilar. Morgan, go to the high school, see what they've got on Morrison." Reid perked up at the idea of Morgan going to his alma mater. Before Hotch could turn, he spoke up.

"Uh Hotch, I think it would be more prudent if I went to L.V. High." Hotch looked at him funny. Normally, Reid was perfectly content to work on a geographical profile.

"Are you alright Reid?"

"Yeah, I just thought that it would be a better if I went, since I graduated from Las Vegas High School." Reid bit the inside of his cheek.

Morgan looked at Reid. "Come on, man. You telling me you actually want to go back to your alma mater?"

"What's wrong with that?" Morgan and Reid got it a little spell about how he shouldn't want to go back that ensued until Prentiss got tired of watching two grown men bicker like children. She cracked her knuckles and pinched one of their ears just like a mother with young children.

"Ow, ow, ow," they both complained. "Emily, we're not children."

"Could've fooled me," JJ smirked.

"Now, are you boys going to behave?" They nodded. Fearing that she would do worse. "Or do I have to ground you both?" They shook their heads. "Good." She released their ears and whipped her hands back and forth as if removing chalk dust from them. The boys rubbed their ears; Prentiss had held on pretty tight.

Rossi and Hotch watched the whole ordeal, finding it both amusing and embarrassing to have two federal agents disciplined like that.

"O.k." Hotch crossed his arms. "New plan. Morgan you'll stay here and work the geographical profile, Reid you'll go to the school. Everyone happy?" They all nodded.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Special Agent, Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm with the FBI," Reid showed his credentials to the elderly receptionist, who looked very confused. "I called a few minutes ago. I'm here to investigate the death of one of the students here-"

"It's alright, Carol," a familiar voice said. "I spoke with him." She ushered him to the familiar voice. "Spencer Reid. I must say, I'm not surprised to see you with three Ph. Ds, let alone a member of the FBI's most sought after sector." The principle, Ms. Downing mused about her favorite former student.

"As well, Ms. Downing," Reid looked over his former English teacher. "I can see you're the principle now." They walked down the hall.

"I doubt you came for pleasantries, Spencer. Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to someone."

"They have a class now, but I assume it has to do with the case you're working on."

"Yes."

* * *

"O.k. Reid I-" Garcia walked into the team's designated area expecting to find Reid working on a geographical profile, but instead found Morgan. "Uh, where's Reid?"

"The high school. He nearly had a fit when Hotch asked me to go. He insisted that he talk to them." Morgan shook his head as he dotted a location on the map.

"Well, since you're here and Reid's not, do you want information on that e-mail?" she held a few pieces of paper, tauntingly.

"You got them already?" Morgan dropped his marker and walked over to her.

"I told you these hands are magic." She blew on her index finger as if blowing smoke from a gun. Morgan took the papers and looked over them. "The e-mail was addressed to a person named Bobbi."

"What, you don't have a full name for me, Baby Girl? I thought your hands were magic." Morgan teased.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," She turned to the next page. "I back traced the e-mail. I didn't looked at the name. I just saw that the person is here in Paradise."

Morgan turned the page and looked at the name. "Garcia, look at this." She obeyed and gasped at the information on the paper.

* * *

Ms. Downing knocked on the door of the freshmen English class. A young teacher opened the door. "Is there a problem Loraine?"

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you." She left her class to the student teacher and walked around the corner, only to come face to face someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Roberta Lois Reid stood face-to-face with her older brother.

* * *

'To the outside world we all grow old.

But not to brothers and sisters.

We know each other as we always were.

We know each other's hearts.

We share private family jokes.

We remember family feuds and secrets, family griefs and joys.

We live outside the touch of time.'

~Clara Ortega

**Author's Note: DUN-DUN-DUNNNN!!!! Bet you weren't expecting that. What do you guys think, so far? More is definatly coming. but you guys, i have to say, don't expect it tomorrow, cuz i have other things. that sounded rude, but true. finals. BLAH. o well, kiss kiss. love you. review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reid sat in the empty Teacher's Lounge while his sister poured coffee. "If memory serves, you take your coffee with a lot of sugar." She placed his cup in front of him and took a seat across from him. "What brings you back to Paradise?" She took a drink from her own cup.

"Mandy Morrison's death."

They eyed each other, "Why is the Bureau interested in the murder of one of my students?"

"What makes you think she didn't commit suicide?"

"Don't play games with me Spencer. We both know who will win."

"Yes, we do."

"Again with the games." She was angry. "You're not the only one in this family who can isolate the real root of differential equations."

Spencer drank from his cup. "You know me too well."

"I should. I've been your sister for seventeen years."

Spencer looked away from his coffee and decided the patterns in the clouds were very interesting. "You stopped talking to me."

"That was justifiable."

"Arguably."

"You're a persistent little bastard, I'll give you that." She took a weak sip of her coffee.

"I wrote everyday."

"I know. I got them. All of them" She looked at him. "I never got rid of them."

"Why didn't you answer any of my letters or e-mails?" Looking away from the suddenly uninteresting patterns in the sky, Spencer gazed into his little sisters eyes.

"I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive you."

"Mom did."

"Mom and I are different people," Roberta adjusted her scarf just to keep her hands busy. "But we're alike in many ways." She placed her arms around her brother for the first time in three years.

He hugged her back. His eyes spilling small tears.

"Was the reason you came was because of Mandy or were you hoping to kill two birds with one stone?"

"Both," He looked away sheepishly. "I need you to tell me everything about her."

Roberta got a stretched her legs. "That's a tall order, uh, she was quiet."

"Shy?"

"Very," Roberta ran her fingers through her hair. "She didn't have any friends but she wasn't sad or depressed. She was just too shy to talk to anyone." Roberta looked at her chair.

"Except you."

Roberta looked up. "I guess you'd be out of your job if you didn't know that." She pulled her chair out and sat down. "When I went to the University I was the fish out of water, twelve and a freshman at college. Now I can't be one-hundred percent accurate about this but I'm pretty sure I was the youngest person on the campus." She smirked. Spencer smiled at that.

"Last year, I met a someone in their first year, right before I got my Masters. She helped me feel accepted. This year, when I noticed Mandy, I just had to try. She found a way to relate with me." Spencer looked at strangly. "Seniors don't really want to have someone about their age teaching them, having authority over them." Roberta just shook her head. "She was brilliant."

"The girl you met last year," Spencer started.

"It was Christine," She closed her eyes. "I heard about Chrissy through her roommate." Roberta looked up, before Spencer could say anything. "Marcus didn't kill her he had a job interview, he has an alibi-"

"Bobbi, we know he didn't do it."

Roberta let out a sigh of relief. She also let out an inaudible giggle of affection. Bobbi was Spencer's pet name for her. No one else in the world called her Bobbi. She hadn't been called Bobbi in three years. "Spence, they wouldn't kill themselves. They just wouldn't."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "We don't think they did," Reid's cell phone started to vibrate. He breathed a sigh of annoyance. He picked it up. "Reid here."

"Reid, its Morgan, you need to come back to the station."

"I'll be right there," He clapped his phone shut.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm going with you."

Spencer pushed himself from his sister. "No, you're not." He pulled his bag over his head and walked to the door. Before he could reach the door, a hand was already on the knob.

"Ha, I don't think so." She locked herself in a position. "No member of yours' knows about Mandy or Christine. I do."

Reid searched his mind for a counter argument. "What about your job?"

"School's over in two minutes. I'm free the rest of the day," Roberta checked her watch.

"Fine."

**Author's Note: I'm SOOOOO sorry guys, i know it's been awhile since i uploaded, but i dont have a study hall this semester, and i dont get home til like 6 now, b/c im working on the spring musical. So yeah, lame excuse. i'm basically sayiing that i have no time. (this is me lying cuz i had some writer's block) So, not that i have your undivided attention. Yes, my loyal minions, Roberta Lois Reid is indeed Spencer Reid's little sister. I was right noone saw it coming. What's gonna happen next? I don't know, but you get virtual hugs for being, ever so patient. (btw if anyone can guess the name of the musical, there will be a special surprise just for you)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'We may look old and wise to the outside world.

But to each other, we are still in junior school.'

~Charlotte Gray~

The battle was over, but a War was just beginning. Spencer and Roberta were both very intelligent. Both graduating high school before puberty had a chance to set in. They were alike in so many ways. It may have to do with the fact that Spencer raised her.

Spencer is eleven years older than Roberta. Before she was born, their father, Will, left them and their mother, Diana. Normally, a single mother can survive with some help, but their mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. Spencer had to take care her while raising himself and his younger sister at twelve years old. He even named her after the author of a book he was reading at the time he found out he would be a brother. Robert Louis Stevenson.

They drove to the station in silence. Not an uncomfortable one. It was strange, three years of silence and once together again, they were silent. The silence was comforting. Even though they were not speaking, they constantly caught each other using peripherals, just to make sure that the other was really there.

Spencer tried to keep his eyes on the road. Thinking about a lot of things. He finally broke the silence. "Do you mind if I not introduce you as my sister?" He asked not wanting to look at her reaction.

"No," she answered watching the road. "I understand why."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Spence," she looked at him. "I understand why." She looked back at the road. "It's alright. Just introduce me as Mandy's teacher and while you were interviewing me, you found out I was Christine's friend from college." He stopped at a red light and looked at her. "One of my masters is Philosophy, Spencer. Dancing around the truth is a specialty of mine."

"You sure you can do that?" Spencer did not like hiding the truth from his co-workers, mostly because they knew when he was doing it. Everyone has a tell when they lie. Spencer's is, is that it sounds very rehearsed and he comes across as too confident. In addition, a majority of his co-workers are profilers. They would be out of a job if they couldn't pick up on tells like that.

They pulled up to the station, and entered. Hotch was waiting at the door, cross-armed, and watched as Reid opened the door for his sister.

"I see you brought along a stray," Hotch examined the young woman. He un-crossed his arms and extended his right hand. "I'm Special Agent Hotchner. May I ask who you are?"

Roberta complied. "My name is Roberta Lois," conveniently leaving out her last name. "I am-was Mandy's English teacher.", "I was also a very good friend of Christine's." She added after the look Hotch gave her.

"Reid, may I see you for a moment?" Reid quickly walked from behind his sister to converse with his Unit Chief. "Who is she and why is she here?"

"She's a teacher at the high school. She insisted on coming." Reid coolly answered.

"Reid, what reason could she have for wanting to come?"

"She wanted to help. She may be able to provide the kind of information we may need that Garcia can't get," Reid pleading the case on behalf of his sister.

Hotch was still deciding whether he liked the idea or not. "How much does she know of the case?"

"Not much." Reid answered.

"Does she know that they may be connected?"

"It's possible she may suspect. She doesn't believe that either of the girls committed suicide."

"How old is she?" He asked getting a better look at the girl. "She doesn't look like she could be any older than twenty."

Reid looked away from him and to his sister. "I didn't ask her; it didn't seem relevant at the time to have her disclose that information."

"Let's see how much she knows." He turned around and found Roberta sitting in a reading a book that she produced from her enormous bag that looked there was enough room to fit the entire world and still have room for more.

"Ms. Lois," She looked up from her book. She was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ in a foreign language. "Before I allow you to consort with us on this case, I must ask you tell me how much you know of it."

Roberta placed her book in her bag. She didn't need a book mark. "I know that the BAU wouldn't be interested if they didn't believe that this was more than just young teenagers who think it's a fad to commit suicide."

"You are a very perceptive young woman."

"Thank you Agent Hotchner." She looked at her brother than back at Hotch. "I just want to help in anyway that I can. Anything you want to know, I can tell."

"Any help you can give would be extremely useful." He turned to Reid, so that only he could hear. "Do you really think that there is a way that she can help?"

"If there isn't, we can just interview more intensely to see what she can give."

At that moment, JJ run-walked her way up to her co-workers, she was out of breath. "Guys, they just found another body."

**Author's Note: She's baaaaack. Really sorry it took so long. I could rattle off a bunch of excuses that are legit but I'm not sure you really care. I promise that I'm working on the 7th chapter, but i have no idea when i'll get it done. I apologize to my loyal minions- uh- i mean readers. Review. (Did i spell that right? ever look at a word and just stare at it wondering if it was spelled right?) but i digress. until later my slaves.**


End file.
